Blue
by eyarelli
Summary: It was a few days after Kullervo had been defeated by Tia and her twin, Yumil. Tia knows she should be happy, and she is. But she cannot help but think about the people that Kullervo had victimized- the Prince of the Waisen Empire in particular.


**Note: Tia and Yumil are twins in this story. Don't ask why XD  
** **Another note: This story contains slash, better known as yaoi or boyxboy. The yaoi pairing is AnwarxYumil, if you were wondering. This story was made for a friend (and for myself) so of course it would have at least one strange pairing. If you're not into that, please click the back button. (:**

* * *

The night was a calm night. An air of peace mixed with relief and joy had hung over the country of Kaleila, every citizen alight with happiness that everything was normal again, peaceful again. No one had to die anymore. Not the soldiers who, to some, were faceless and meaningless but also had families, not the innocent civilians caught in the crossfire, and not the innocent souls that had been kicked out of their own bodies. Like Prince Valdo, who Tia, one of the Chosen, deeply pitied and was deeply drawn to.

A little over a year ago, before the war, the deeply pitied Prince Valdo had come to Rhoan Town.

Tia, running around and away from responsibility like her brother often did, literally ran straight into the prince. They both pummeled to the ground, and Tia cut her arm on Prince Valdo's ridiculously sharp and pointy armor. Some of the blood went to his cape, and the lovely Princess Dorothea, who had been accompanying him, had thought that the prince was the injured one instead of Tia. Her immediate reflex was to backhand the girl, but Valdo had caught her arm before she could. Scowled at her, even. He told her to love her people, respect her people, and the people would do the same, and that if this continued, her people might never respect her at all.

Afterward, Valdo ripped a piece of cloth from the end of his cape and carefully wrapped it around Tia's wound, briefly but genuinely apologizing, and pulling her up gently. After a quick, charming smile he had walked off, the princess hastily following behind in her high heels.

Ever since then, Tia hadn't precisely been smitten. She was curious about him, and that curiosity eventually evolved into admiration. Admiration for his leadership skills and his charisma. Tia was terribly, terribly devastated when he was rumored to have been killed. She never let it show, although she could tell that her brother knew. He always knew.

When the war _did_ start, Tia was even more mournful. Horrified, even. All the rumors, the whisperings of the town, said that Valdo was cruel, Valdo was a traitor, he had no heart. It terrified Tia, and Yumil could do nothing, because she would not let him.

It was even more terrifying when she saw the Prince Valdo she had so admired nearly murder her brother, without hesitation. When she picked up the heavy broadsword and knocked him out, that was when she realized it. This person, this monster, was no longer Valdo. No longer the Prince Valdo who loved peace, no longer the Prince Valdo who had wrapped his warm cape around her delicate wound. No longer the Valdo that helped her stand. She decided then, she would kill Kullervo. Kill him alongside her brother, who was always there, even though he could not always help. She wouldn't let him be traumatized again. She was surprised that he could even fight after that. Tia would have fainted. Or not. But you get the idea.

Now it was twilight, the twilight right after Kullervo's death. Yumil, after shooting Kullervo nonstop with his Dragoon and peeking at the new world, looked exhausted. Exhausted, with much to think about. Tia knew how he felt, and thought that he might need some alone time.

Or... some time with someone who was not family.

A half hour after Tia left him on the Sun Shelf, Tia ran into Anwar, who was wandering in town. Anwar never did that, so it was strange. When she learned what he was doing- who he was looking for, she came to realize something. Her brother was in love.

She should have known, really. The sword bearing the same name as the strange decorated boy from the desert, Yumil mysteriously draining his MP with bits of frosting left on his fingers, Yumil looking wishfully at his broadsword, Anwar looking so fidgety as he explained that he was looking for Tia's twin. It was strangely heartwarming, and so Tia pointed him to Sun Shelf.

While it was heartwarming, it also came with bits of cold jealousy. It was only a little, but Tia felt ashamed nonetheless. Later, as it was getting closer to nighttime and farther from the afternoon, Tia was flipping through the book after checking on Anwar and Yumil (needless to say, they seemed to be having a good time.)

Flip, flip, flip. She didn't know what she was doing, honestly. There was a recipe puzzle she was meaning to solve, but right now she was honestly too... scattered to do anything involving thinking. She skimmed over the pages and saw... Valdo's page. She ran a hand over it.

Pop! Ur appeared from the book. Rempo followed after, eager for an excuse to be with Ur. "Something the matter, Tia?"

Rempo, who had begun to _climb_ Ur, said, "Oooh, Valdo's page. Why are you reading that?"

Tia pinkened, but was able to prevent herself from full-on reddening. She could not, however, prevent Rempo, who was quite the fanboy when the time arose, from seeing her pinkness. "Oh."

"Tia, you like him!" Exclaimed Rempo. He was grinning, but seemed conflicted. Ur looked distressed, his heterochromic eyes flickering uncertainly. He said, "Tia... While I am glad that you have finally expressed interest in others your age, do you not remember what he did?"

Tia, who ignored the emphasis on "finally," made an uncomfortable noise and turned red. Exasperated, she said, "Ur, we killed Kullervo already. Valdo is nowhere near as cruel as Kullervo! Kullervo was mad! Unfair! Kullervo was the one who tried to kill Yumil... not... not Prince Valdo."

Rempo raised his eyebrows contemplatively, now sitting on Ur's shoulders. He rested his arms on the blonde's head, the latter huffing but not making any move to push him off. "...  
Tia... Well, I did hear that he was kinder before Kullervo took over his body."

Tia's eyes softened. "He was, Rempo... he was."

Ur said, "Have you met him before, Tia? I don't think you've told us about it."

"...It's really not significant. He might not even remember it." The two spirits went silent at that. They didn't believe it at all. If something could make such a long-lasting impression on Tia, it surely was not insignificant at all.

After a brief silence, another pop rang out in the room. Mieli appeared. Rempo and Ur looked at her. "Tia, sweetie?"

Tia looked at Mieli. Mieli said, "I'm sorry that I overheard all that, but... I- I know where Prince Valdo is. Neaki told me. If you want, we can go talk to him in the morning."

Tia was about to speak, but Rempo beat her to it. "Woah, woah, woah, wait. Guys. What about Yumil? We can't just leave him here alone!"

"I think," Tia smiled lightly, "that he will be kind of preoccupied tomorrow."

The three looked at her strangely, not having seen what Tia had seen. They could sometimes overhear things while in the Book, but not see things. They hadn't seen Yumil reaching for Anwar like a thirsty man might reach for water, arm shaking but still persistent. They hadn't seen Anwar leaning ever so slightly forward, eager to accept the implications Yumil's actions gave off. Rempo would have wolf-whistled, which was bad because then it would become awkward.

Tia wished she could be sweet with someone, too, and she wished that the someone would be Prince Valdo, although she thought her chances were slim. The princess was quite taken with Valdo, after all, and was way more delicate and pretty than Tia. Tia didn't stand a chance. Dorothea had beauty, riches, poise. Tia had nothing, except maybe her coat, but even that was a little worn after years of use.

Sighing, she murmured a small "see you tomorrow" to the three spirits and launched herself onto her bed, not even bothering to take off her coat. She realized she was exhausted and that she didn't care how wrinkled the coat would be tomorrow. She cared that she needed sleep.

Her eyes as heavy as her heart, she closed them, breathing evening out as she finally fell asleep.

The next day, Yumil was nowhere to be found. That was okay. Tia knew he could defend himself, and Anwar, too. Even without his sword, he knew how to fistfight after all.

Poorly attempting to right her wrinkled coat, Tia ran a hand through her hair after washing it and warped to just outside Wargliss Fortress. Earlier, Mieli had told her that the prince was right behind the fortress, but since Yumil and she had never wandered past the fortress, she had to walk there, which was alright since Tia could use the cold air seeping from the ice caverns.

When she finally slipped past the doors, Tia spotted the person she had been meaning to talk to for hours. Prince Valdo stood at the very edge of the Wargliss Camp, looking broody and terrible and beautiful. Tia noticed, after not-staring at him, that the rip in his cape from when his armor impaled her was still there. It made her nostalgic, so she quit her not-staring. She made her way to the prince, ignoring the guards stationed near the doors. She could kick their butts in under a minute and they knew it, shifting uncomfortably with gazes that said that's her, the other Chosen, the one that knocked out our prince.

Tia said, "Prince Valdo, ah, hi."

"...It's you," he said. His eyebrows raised, and he looked so much more open now that Kullervo was gone. But he didn't continue to speak.

Tia frowned. "Prince Valdo...?"

"I... do not deserve company," he said, hmeyes shifting away.

"That won't stop me from talking to you."

"...Tia, was it? You... you remember what this body... What I did, right? I... I almost-" Valdo looked very regretful, and Tia was about to stop him from speaking, but Valdo stopped himself. "I'm sorry... I must seem very rude right now, digging up bad memories. I'm afraid Kullervo has left a sort of aftereffect on me."

"..."

"I must be terrible company... this is why I've stayed here instead of my own palace. I do not think I can face my own subjects after this whole ordeal. I... I led innocents to their deaths..."

"That was not you," said Tia firmly. She schooled her expression in what she hoped to be a sincere one. "It was Kullervo."

The prince smiled bitterly, and it made Tia's chest hurt. "It was my body. It may as well have been me."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Tia simply shook her head. She didn't want Valdo to stay bitter forever. She didn't want him to always beat himself up. She didn't want him to blame himself for something he never did. It was not fair. Not to the people who cared about him, and not to himself.

Valdo's gaze, which was previously shifting around, settled directly on Tia. "...Why do you insist? I do not deserve such goodness."

Tia was silent at that. She honestly had no idea. (The spirits might say "it's because she liiiiikes him!" but Tia would ignore them.)

"Unless... you possibly forgive me?" At that, Valdo's eyebrows rose and his eyes, which were a pretty violet without Kullervo in him, widened. Tia nodded at him.

"But- your brother-"

Tia held up a hand. "My brother and I may sometimes have conflicting ideas, but I'm sure he would not hate you for not having a choice. I know he will forgive you for this. He has always had a soft heart, even though he may not show it to some. He will forgive you." And he seems to have a soft spot for those without a choice. Anwar didn't have a choice in losing his heart.

"And you, you already have?" Valdo asked, a little bit of emotion, of hope, swirling into his eyes, replacing the mournful bitterness that was there earlier. "You forgive me?"

Slowly, with a smile, Tia nodded. She would not leave him alone. She would cover his wounds, help him stand, just as he had to her, all those years ago. "Prince Valdo, I forgive you."

Somewhere along the line, Prince Valdo had asked Tia to help him restore peace between Kaleila and the Waisen Empire. It didn't go very well.

Tia was walking towards the Fortress, after giving him his daily Dorothean, as usual, when Prince Valdo had stopped her.

"Tia," he said, "wait."

One of his hands were clenching and unclenching, but the other was holding the plate of Dorothean steadily, careful not to drop it. He loved cake, a trait he seemed to share with a certain someone. Tia thought it was funny, really.

Curiously, she walked back to him with an inquiring note. He said, "Tia, you may know this all began when an attempt was made at my life. When Kullervo took over, he broke the peace treaty."

Tia nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"I worked very hard for it, and I wish to reestablish it. The palace guards would probably kill me on sight if I went to Frannelle castle, but if you went there..." the prince paused. "They would listen to you. You are one of the twin heroes of Kaleila. The king would not have you killed on sight."

Tia tilted her head. "Are you... asking me for a favor?"

"Yes," said Prince Valdo. "I am ashamed that I cannot restore it by myself, but this must be done, if only to atone for all the innocents lost in war. Will you do it?"

"...Okay," Tia breathed. "Okay."

After speaking to the King on many occasions and Yumil blatantly ignoring the King on many occasions, she had known that the King's immediate reaction would probably be to yell at her and say no. But Tia had to try. For both countries' sake. (And Valdo's, she thought.)

And so an hour later, she was standing in the audience hall, enduring King Xenon-butt's yelling.

"How dare he! That Waisen scum! He has the gall to demand a peace treaty after openly backstabbing Kaleila? No, I say! Tell him Kaleila will never ally herself with Waisen ever again!" The King, while he never really appeared intimidating to Tia-or her twin-, he looked positively livid at that moment. Tia frowned sadly when the King turned around, and she walked down the steps quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the princess staring after her, eyes as sad as her own. If she were the queen, peace probably would have been restored.

Tia returned to Prince Valdo, trying not to let her own disappointment show.

"How did it go?" asked the prince. His eyes were so hopeful that Tia almost wanted to lie to him. However, she knew that was a very bad idea, and would probably lead to Prince Valdo walking into Franelle Castle and getting killed because Tia lied. So she didn't lie.

The light in Prince Valdo's eyes immediately died, so quick that one could wonder if it were ever there at all. It was heart wrenching. "Oh. I see... I should have known."

"Tia, I'm sorry for sending you there. You probably had to endure the yelling meant for me." Tia winced, and Prince Valdo noticed. "I'm right, aren't I? Oh, if only there was a Kaleilan royal who did not despise me so. Well, even though your mission wasn't exactly a success, I should give you something for it."

Tia was about to disagree, but Prince Valdo had already unsheathed his sword. For a small moment, just a small one, Tia feared that Kullervo's soul hadn't been completely torn out of the prince's body, that he was about to attack her, but of course it was a stupid thought. Tia had been more affected by her brother's almost-death than she thought, but they had killed Kullervo, he wasn't coming back. So Tia steeled herself, not letting the momentary panic show.

Prince Valdo handed her the sword. His sword.

"It's called the Waiselgland," he said. "It's a powerful blade, handed down to the greatest warriors in my country. It was my sword, but I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sure you can handle it."

Tia covered her opened mouth, openly staring at the blade in Prince Valdo's outstretched arms. It was an honestly beautiful sword. While Tia preferred guns and rapiers to other weapons, she wouldn't have minded using something so beautiful.

Gingerly, she took the blade.

The hour after delivering the bad news to Prince Valdo was spent shooting all of the goblins outside Rhoan to death. After the sadness came frustration, and so Tia needed to let it all out.

As she shot each goblin, she kept replaying bits and pieces of all the events this morning.

"Waisen scum!" Bang.

"How did it go?" Bang.

"I should have known..." Bang.

"I'm sorry..." Bang.

"If only there was a royal who didn't despise me so." Bang-

Tia's mind went blank right after she pulled the trigger. She forgot to brace herself from the gun's recoil. She should have known better.

The recoil knocked her to the ground, but luckily for her, the goblin she shot at was the last one. Rubbing her shoulder, she pushed herself up. She blinked. Prince Valdo had been hoping for a royal who didn't hate him. Tia knew someone that fit that description exactly. Tia even remembered thinking that if that person were on the throne, the peace treaty would have been restored.

Eyes a little wild and mind one-tracked, she ran in the direction of Frannelle, and forgot that she could have just warped.

Standing in the audience hall, watching King Xenon-not-butt officially give Prince Valdo free reign over Kaleila, made Tia incredibly self-satisfied. Knowing that she played a part in restoring the peace between the two countries made her extremely happy. So happy that when Prince Valdo finally turned away from the King, who had moved to enter his room, and had gone to thank her, she kissed him instead of listening to what he was going to say.

Tia had pulled away grinning, but that grin disappeared when she saw Prince Valdo's pale face, looking behind her. Tia turned, swiftly.

Behind Tia was none other than Princess Dorothea, in all her bright pink glory.

The princess drew in a sharp gasp, eyes glassy, and pulled Tia farther away from Prince Valdo. Dorothea raised her petite hand and, for a moment, Tia thought that Dorothea would slap her, and that this time she would not miss. Although, she didn't slap Tia. Her target was different this time. The sound of skin hitting skin rang out in the audience hall, making the servants-and even Tia-flinch in surprise.

But unlike the servants, Tia didn't turn away.

An angry red mark had appeared across Prince Valdo's cheek, and Dorothea had slapped him so hard that his head turned to the side. When he faced the two girls, a bit of blood escaped his mouth, and Tia thought, damn, that must have been one hard bitch slap.

"I loved you..." came Dorothea's voice. Unlike the sound of the slap, this did not echo at all. Tia had to strain her ears to hear it. The princess sounded so heartbroken that it made something in Tia's chest claw at her ribcage in guilt. For a moment, the three were still. "And I thought you loved me, too."

The next moment, Dorothea had ran for her chambers, heels clacking, eyes streaming tears. She left in a flurry of skirts, a maid following after her.

"Tia," Valdo had said, not saying anything else, but Tia knew what the question in his eyes was without him needing to speak. Why?

All Tia could do was stand still, not breathing, and she was aware that at some point, Valdo had made to follow Dorothea, or go somewhere else, leaving her alone with an apology (for what, Tia didn't want to know), but Tia couldn't see clearly. The world seemed so blurry.

Standing alone in the hall, Tia pressed a hand to her cheek.

It was wet with tears.

"Tia, please," came Yumil's voice. "Come down. You've been up there for two days. At least come down to eat."

Tia looked down at her twin from above their roof, expression even and blank. "I can eat from the Book."

"You don't have the Book." Yumil's face was scowling, but he was scowling in worry. "At least shower. Your hair looks gross."

"I deserve to be gross." Tia slumped down and lay on the roof, staring up at the sky. She sighed. "I should just rot here. I'd be doing Prince Valdo and Princess Dorothea a favor."

Tia heard a shuffle, and looked to her left. Yumil had climbed on the roof, settling down right next to her. He turned to face her. "Okay, firstly, if you rotted here, that would be disgusting and would smell bad, and then I'd have to live at Anwar's. Or the palace. But the choice is obvious. Also, Anwar doesn't like to use his bed and so we'd have to cuddle on the roof, and it would be cold up there. Very bad."

"Secondly, is that seriously what this is about? Prince Valdo?" Yumil huffed. Tia looked at him. "Really, Tia? What did he do? Did he stab you with his armor? I'll stab him back for you. Except with a sword and not armor. Swords hurt more."

Tia groaned at her brother. He had always been the more violent one, but him not killing anything after Kullervo had given her hope. Apparently his bloodthirstiness hadn't actually disappeared. "It's not that he did something. I did something. It was very stupid. I should die."

"Tia, calm down." Tia snorted, because Yumil was the one who needed to calm down. Tia was perfectly relaxed. "If it's something you can tell me, tell me."

"It is," Tia said reluctantly, "but you might go after Prince Valdo's head if I told you."

"I promise not to."

"...Okay," Tia sighed. Yumil usually didn't break his promises. "I..."

Yumil made a few hand gestures, urging her to go on. Tia took a deep breath. "I kissed Prince Valdo."

"You WHAT?!" Oh dear.

"Yumil, I can explain!" Tia said loudly, and then quieter, "Sort of."

"Then do so," said Yumil. He didn't like the prince very much, and Tia didn't know why. There was the fact that the prince almost killed him, but that was Kullervo. But then again, Yumil didn't like any political figures very much.

"You know how two days ago, the peace treaty got restored?" Yumil nodded, and Tia continued. "Well, I played a part in that."

Tia ignored the muttered "Of course" and wrung her hands. "Well, I was kind of overjoyed. High on happiness and all that. So when Prince Valdo descended from the steps, probably to thank me or something..."

"Well, instead of listening to him, I- I kissed him, Yumil." Tia looked at her brother, and his face was encouraging. Of course he knew there was more. Of course. "And, it turns out, Princess Dorothea was right behind me, probably also heading to speak to the prince. And as you know, Dorothea has a big fat crush on Prince Valdo, so..."

"Did she _hurt_ you?" Yumil said incredulously, tensing just a bit. "I swear, if she did-"

"Yumil, calm," Tia said, "she didn't hurt me. In fact, she slapped Prince Valdo instead of me. And it must have been one heck of a bitch slap, because the prince's cheek was really red, and a little blood was leaking from his mouth. I think he bit his cheek."

Yumil's eyebrows raised. "Damn."

"Shut up, Yumil," Tia huffed, and hit him on the arm. He didn't wince, what an ass. "So anyway, Dorothea ran away, and I was kinda just standing there, and Prince Valdo was just looking at me. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking, although I think it was probably 'Why,' over and over again. Eventually he just left, following after Dorothea, after saying that he was sorry. He didn't elaborate. Just apologized. I don't even know what he was sorry for!"

Tia's cheeks felt cold, and when she reached to touch them, her fingers met the wetness of tears. She blinked through the blurriness, and felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Yumil had given her a hug. How nice.

Tia leaned into her brother's side, burying her face into the green velvet, crying once again. But this time, she had her brother. She wasn't alone.

Tia had come down from the roof that night, not breathing a word. Before she entered the house, her twin had wiped away her tears, leaving only the redness that came with crying. The spirits didn't question why she had tear tracks on her face, and neither did Anwar when he came to visit. Tia just ate with them silently, offering a nod and a quick smile when needed, and gathered the plates when they finished eating.

Later, after she finished washing the dishes, she went to lie down on the bed, wishing to sleep but never really falling asleep, and she could hear Yumil and Anwar talking in bits and pieces. They probably thought she was asleep already. Tia wished she was.

"...must be going now. It's very late, Yumil..."

"...right, goodnight, Anwar..."

"...you coming over tomorrow...?"

"...have to be here. For her."

Tia's eyes fluttered open for just a second at those last words, and felt herself smiling. Sometimes, she really did love her brother.

Prince Valdo, before he was taken over by Kullervo, was usually referred to as a boy that was completely devoted to his country and his responsibilities. He was a natural born prince, one who cared for and loved his people, and would never put anything above responsibility. If he ever failed them, made a mistake, he would beat himself up for it and search for a solution until either the problem is solved, or until he collapsed from overwork. General Heath was always worried for him, back when he was still a kind, innocent boy.

Usually, when solving problems involving his country, he would feel determined, unstoppable even by himself, but this time solving the country's problems put a strain on him that he didn't know before.

Prince Valdo was a boy devoted to responsibility. It showed in the way he walked, the way he spoke of his homeland, and the way he spoke of his duty. It showed in the way he carried himself, the way he behaved himself, disciplined himself, and right now, it showed in the way he was industriously trying to calm one of Princess Dorothea's temper tantrums. This was the second day.

"Princess, please come out," he said, shifting his weight. Something like a thud sounded in the room, and Prince Valdo almost sighed in exasperation. Why did it have to be this way?

"Leave me! Please..." yelled Dorothea, probably scaring her cat to death. Still, there was a fragility in her voice.

Prince Valdo frowned. "Princess, please."

Silence.

"I don't want the peace treaty to be destroyed again, please come out, and we can sort through this." Now there was actual desperation in Prince Valdo's voice, and he felt ashamed about letting his strain show. A prince should always be calm for his country. A prince should not despair.

The room on the other side of the doors was silent, and Prince Valdo heard a shuffle. A click, and the doors were unlocked. One of them creaked open, and a single blue eye peeked out at him. "...Fine. Come in."

Her words were soft, but eyes hardened. Guarded. She slipped away, leaving the door slightly ajar. Prince Valdo entered in a swish of blue cape and red fur. Whose idea were these heavy clothes anyway?

Oh right. His.

Prince Valdo, shutting the door behind him, faced the distressed princess. She sat at her bed, gesturing to a chair near the door. "Take a seat," she said weakly. Her eyes had softened. The hardness was probably defense against inquiring servants, or something.

Looking around, Prince Valdo saw that there was no maid. Dorothea must have sent her outside to do some other chore while Prince Valdo wasn't looking.

"Princess, I-"

"Hush. Let me speak first," said Dorothea, with all the air of a royal. "I... I apologize, Prince Valdo."

Prince Valdo's shock showed on his face, and the princess kept peeling her gloves from her hands and putting them back on. Prince Valdo rubbed his cheek, but he knew better than to interrupt the princess again.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking these past two days," the princess said. "A little over an hour ago, I... I realized I was in the wrong. I've known you longer than Tia has, and I can read you better."

The prince stilled.

"Unlike her, I saw that look you gave her before you saw me." The princess let out a puff of air, blinking rapidly. The prince saw with guilt that she was trying not to cry. "I know that look. I know what it meant. Before that demon took your body, you used it give it to me all the time. Whenever I gave you gifts."

"I know," she said, "that it means you like her. And the look you're giving me now. I know it, too."

"It means you're guilty, right?" Princess Dorothea smiled sadly, and the guilt grew heavier. "Please don't be. I know you can't help it. And everything is my fault, I was so jealous. I probably ruined it for you two. But I honestly... I honestly thought you loved me."

For a few moments, Dorothea was silent. Prince Valdo took this as an invitation to speak. Except he didn't actually know what to say. "Princess... Dorothea, I... I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, Prince Valdo," said Dorothea, "a certain someone... inspired me to be more, ah, selfless. I won't destroy the treaty for something so trivial as my heartbreak. I know now that I should devote myself to my people."

"Princess," said Prince Valdo, and no more, because he was an awkward duck.

Dorothea had successfully prevented herself from crying, and had looked up at him. "The least you can do now is fix everything with Tia. When you scurried off somewhere, I saw her just standing there. She was crying, Valdo."

The prince looked away, ashamed. Now his guilt was stronger, and there was something else in the fray. He didn't know what it was.

"Tia lives at the town entrance," said Dorothea, reluctantly because, well. "With her twin brother, Yumil. You might remember him. Please go and fix things up. Do not anger her brother. I hear he made the locusts extinct."

"I know you like her." Dorothea had stood. "Go."

Nodding with his hands shaking, Prince Valdo turned around, slowly walking out of the room.

Tia had not seen Prince Valdo for a week. It was the most peaceful week in her life.

Tia would sometimes visit Nanai and gush to her about the cute couples in the town and sometimes Tia would visit Sylphy and read with her, or Tia would climb the roof, staring up at the blue sky, like now. She wasn't thinking about Valdo at all, wasn't comparing the sky to his cape, or the sunset to his eyes. Not at all.

Oh, well, maybe a little.

Just a little.

A lot.

But no one needed to know that.

Especially not her brother, who was way too overprotective.

Tia sighed to herself. She could distract herself all she wanted, and she still would not have been able to erase the image of Valdo in her mind. His pale face when she kissed her, the dread in his eyes. Tia covered her eyes, squeezing them shut.

"Ah, I'm looking for Tia," said a voice.

Tia removed her hands, blinking up at the clouds. Was it just her, or was that Valdo's voice? Was she hearing things?

"Hmmm, well, she's not in the house right now." That was Yumil's voice. Tia wasn't hallucinating. "Why?"

Tia peeked over the edge of the roof, making sure to not to alert either boy of her presence.

There was Yumil, and in front of him was the elusive Prince Valdo. Tia almost fell off of the roof when she saw that he was not wearing his trademark pointlessly pointy armor. He wore a low-cut coat, cerulean blue with dark red trim. No crown. Honestly shocking. Tia had no idea if he was dressing up for this, but he looked terribly great.

"I... I wanted to tell her something," came Valdo's voice. Tia could almost predict what would come out of Yumil's mouth.

She saw the tension in her brother's shoulders and resisted jumping down. "That something better either be an apology or a confession."

Tia wanted to slap her brother. "It's both."

Tia fell off of the roof.

The two boys looked at her, sprawled on the ground, hair in slight disarray. Yumil grinned. "Well, there she is. I will now leave you two."

Plucking the book from Tia's hands, Yumil warped away, probably heading to Anwar's, leaving her with no means of escape. Traitorous sibling.

Prince Valdo helped her stand, and the scene was oddly nostalgic. Tia quickly ran a hand through her hair and dusted off her vintage red coat.

"Tia-"

"Can we please not do this here?" said Tia, tugging on a lock of hair. "I have no doubt that my brother can just warp back into the house to eavesdrop. Let's go to Sunny Hill."

Valdo blinked. "But we don't have weapons, and there's a lion knight right at the entrance to Sunny Hill."

"Prince, I can shoot magical beams of power from my hands, your General taught me to. We'll be alright," Tia said, scoffing. Grabbing his hand, Tia led Prince Valdo to Sunny Hill, internally basking in the opportunity to hold his hand, even for a little while.

By the time they reached Sunny Hill, Tia was exhausted and all out of Plana. She slumped at the foot of the monolith. "Sit here," she gestured to a spot in front of her.

Tia almost laughed at Prince Valdo's face. He probably was not used to sitting on the grass, being royal and prissy and all that. "Um, I'd rather stand."

"Suit yourself," Tia said, shrugging. She was a little disappointed, though. ...Maybe Prince Valdo didn't like her after all. Maybe he didn't want to be near her after-

Tia bit her cheek to tame her thoughts.

"Tia, first of all, I'm sorry," Valdo said, genuine apology in his eyes. There it was again. The apology. What was he apologizing for? Why?

He continued, "for leaving you alone to cry."

"Oh. You saw that?" Tia looked down, pulling up some grass. "Um. I wasn't crying?"

For a moment, a smile fluttered across Valdo's lips, but it was gone as quick as it came. "Of course."

"Nonetheless, I apologize. I... I was worried that Dorothea might annull the treaty if I went to you first. I went to go after her, but her door was locked so I went to ask the King instead." Prince Valdo was tugging at the sleeve of his coat, eyes shifting around in the same manner that they did when Tia first went to him. "He told me that it was possible to annull the treaty for personal reasons, so I went to calm the princess."

"Wow," said Tia, suddenly bitter. "And it took you a week to do that?"

And then, "...Sorry, Prince Valdo. I know you have to put duty first."

"It's alright," said the prince. "I was being very rude. You are right to be angry. Anyway, calming her actually took two days."

Tia stood. "Then why are you-"

"Tia, please, let me explain." Tia sat back down, scowl on her face. "Dorothea told me something."

"She said that, after thinking about it, she knew that I-, well, that I ah, fancied you." Tia burst into giggles. Prince Valdo furrowed his brows. "Tia?"

"It's nothing, prince. It's just that you sound so formal," Tia said, calming her giggles. A grin remained on her face.

Prince Valdo fancied her! Liked her! Not Dorothea!

He made a face, a cross between confused and bemused. "A-Anyway, Dorothea told me where to find you, but I was still so... confused. I gave it some thought. Thought it over and over, until I knew it myself. Knew it for sure that I indeed fancied you."

"You were gone for a week because you couldn't decide if you liked me or not?" At Valdo's nod, Tia grinned even wider.

"That is incredibly," Tia said, standing, "cute."

"I... what?" Valdo had that awkward duck expression again, and Tia made her way over to him.

"If you hadn't realized it yet, I fancy you, too, Prince Valdo," Tia was hugging him, right around the waist. Tia could practically _sense_ his blush.

"...Valdo," murmured the prince. Tia looked up at him.

"What?"

"Just Valdo. You don't have to call me prince." Tia smiled at him and pulled away from his body, giving him a shy peck. Tia didn't know how it was possible, but the prince- no, just Valdo, turned redder. He turned away, walking towards Grana Orless. Tia stared after him.

"A-anyway, Tia, we should head back," he said, descending from the hill. "It's the blue hour already." The girl grinned.

Alone on Sunny Hill, Tia pressed a hand to her cheek.

This time, it was dry with warmth.


End file.
